muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Sandbox Record Hey, Danny, I've got a rough draft of the Muppet Show Fan Club Welcome Record in the sandbox. I say "rough draft" because I'm not completely happy with it, and I'd like other people to help if they can. I put a talk page on it, but it's been there a week, and nobody's said anything. I'm not sure if it's because they haven't seen it, or if it's because nobody can help me. Can I mention it in Current Events, or is that not appropriate? I'd really love some other people who have a copy to help me confirm some of the dialogue. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:02, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street's first five episodes Back when you started adding information on the first weeks worth of Sesame Street epsiodes (or, I guess moe accurately, Episodes 0002 through 0005), you put the sponsors on the pages, initially showing that every episode from the first week was sponsored by at least one of the same letters and numbers that sponsored the first episode, and only letters and numbers that sponsored the first episode sponsored throughout the week. But as the pages got updated and we got more information on early episodes (resulting in pages for every first season episode), the first week of sponsors changed, so that every episode from the first week of Sesame Street, with the exception of Episode 0004, was sponsored by the exact same letters and numbers. It also seems like almost every week in the first season had the same letter sponsors for four of the five episodes of each week, and the same number sponsors for every episode of the week, with the thursday shows having different letter sponsors. I hope I can word my question right, but do most of the files you've been referencing at the CTW Archives list what letters and numbers have been sponsors, or have other people been adding sponsors based on guesses for what letters and numbers get their own skits? I know you mentioned in Talk:Episode 0086 that you didn't add the sponsors there. And I wish I knew what was up with Episode 0004 being sponsored by different letters than the rest of the first week. --Minor muppetz 02:50, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :The episode info that I have from the archives usually lists one letter and one number sponsoring the episodes, and that's what I've put in. :For the first five episodes, I have a snyopsis that's written in a different format, and they mention more sponsors. Guillermo changed the sponsors for Episode 0004; I'm not sure why. The synopsis that I have for that episode says E, S, W and 3. I'll ask Guillermo on his talk page... -- Danny (talk) 12:14, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::You said that you have a synopsis that's written in a different format, and they mention more sponsors. By "they", do you mean the synopsis, or the users who changed the sponsors? It seems like some people put in sponsors based on what letters were known to have their own skits (guesses on sponsors shouldn't be made). I think I've seen a quote by you here where you said that there was a source stating that Wanda the Witch appeared in all of the first five shows, even ones not sponsored by W, and I beleive I saw that quote back when the listed sponsors were different. --Minor muppetz 16:21, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::The synopsis that I have mentions more sponsors. I agree that people shouldn't make guesses about sponsors. When I add an episode, I put in the sponsors that are listed for that episode. :::Except for the first five episodes, all of the archive material lists one letter and one number for each episode. (Except for Episode 0295; the synopsis only lists the letter sponsor for that episode.) :::If anybody else besides me adds a sponsor for those episodes, then that person is probably guessing. Do you have examples of episodes where people have added sponsors? -- Danny (talk) 16:31, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::::There are three first season episodes (Episode 0086 is one of them, I forget the other two) that are mentioned as being sponsored by the number 1. I have read at some message boards that 1 didn't start sponsoring the show until 1986. The three epsiodes with this number mentioned as a sponsor featured One Song (Song of One). The first two of them were also listed as being sponsored by 2 and 3 as well. I've seen some message board comments that say that this segment was usually shown in episodes sponsored by 2. I don't know if there's an official source for 1 not sponsoring the show until later, but it seems to be true. Most episodes from the 1970s seem to have their number sponsors in order from 2-12 and then 20, and then back to 2. --Minor muppetz 23:08, 4 April 2007 (UTC) alternates Hey, how come you you took out all those links on the alternate characters pages? The similar pages you might be looking for are harder to find without them. —Scott (talk) 19:15, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :We don't usually put "see also" at the top of the page -- if we need a See also, we put it at the bottom. We also don't usually use see also's to link to other items in the same category; that's what the category is for. It was also completely inconsistent -- some of the pages had them and some didn't; the Kermit Impersonators was also linked to Piggy Impersonators and vice versa, but not to other Kermit/Piggy pages, etc. :I think those were holdovers from before we had a "Character Variants" category, and we just had them all in Lists. Now that we have a Variants category, I don't think we need them. -- Danny (talk) 13:13, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::Fair enough. They made it easier to find similar lists (especially for readers who don't know about categories), but I see your reasoning. —Scott (talk) 16:00, 2 April 2007 (UTC) lost dad Grover's Daddy —Scott (talk) 22:55, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Also, I don't know if you remember or not, but back in our Grover's Mom days, we'd rapped about where Grover lived in response to the inconsistancies found in several books. I recall that I had pretty vividly remembered a book that showed them hanging out a window across from Big Bird's nest, but due to lack of evidence, we'd cropped it up to false memory. Well, while I don't think that this is the exact source I was thinking of (I didn't have the book when I was a kid), Big Bird Plays the Violin does indeed show them living in the exact spot on Sesame Street that I had remembered. It's pretty possible that there were other books that showed them here as well, but for now, the mystery of Grover's home life goes on. —Scott (talk) 02:34, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::What a great picture! I love Betty Lou looking all grumpy. Poor Grover -- young, hapless, always on the move and with a deadbeat dad. ::I love the colorful 70's barrels in that picture too. We need an article on the barrels. -- Danny (talk) 02:55, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, what do you think, now? Grover's Daddy —Scott (talk) 14:59, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Perfect! I love it. Deadbeat dad gets his due. -- Danny (talk) 15:12, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::::That's your interpretation. Maybe Mom's just psychotic. —Scott (talk) 15:13, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oh, good point. She does seem a little unstable. Always knitting! -- Danny (talk) 15:15, 3 April 2007 (UTC) And your little dog too I stumbled on this when going through Newspaperarchive.com, which SU has access too. Still in dossier mess, so no time to input it myself, but I wanted to share: this 1976 news piece on Margaret Hamilton and her Sesame Street guest spot, with a plot synopsis, picture (though blurry), quotes, and discussion of pedagogical aims of the episode. You folks with Maryland archive access aren't the only ones who can find forgotten gems. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:29, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh my gosh, that's terrific! I can't believe how detailed the episode description is -- news articles like that hardly ever talk about the actual episode. And what a great picture! Somewhere in the world, a good quality copy of that picture exists, and someday we'll find it. Let that thought keep you warm at night. -- Danny (talk) 02:31, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Youse the faster wiki-talker I've ever seen. Do you LIVE on the site? :-) http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 18:37, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Um... yeah. Isn't that my job now? -- Danny (talk) 18:38, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Posting Like a crazy fool! -- Gil 30 March 2007 Hiiii-ya!!!!! Hey, Danny! I love the Piggy picture! What's it from? -- Ken (talk) 06:46, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :That's from Miss Piggy's Guide to Life. It's full of incredible pictures; here's a couple more. -- Danny (talk) 11:14, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Guidetolife1.jpg Image:Guidetolife02.jpg Talk:The Natural History Project Yo... can I take the talk tag off of The Natural History Project, or was there still stuff you wanted to address? —Scott (talk) 23:16, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's done; I took the tag off. Thanks. -- Danny (talk) 23:23, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives